


a reward, of sorts

by niloofar



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Rebellion Time, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niloofar/pseuds/niloofar
Summary: For all the peace and tranquality that he always blesses him with, Lucifer wishes to reward Sandalphon back once in a while. His method of doing so leaves his ward in an unexpected predicament.





	a reward, of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote out sudden inspiration, given to me by moumo. Thank you!

* * *

Sandalphon could only wonder what had truly led him to this moment.  
  
When Lucifer arrived that morning in the research facilities, Sandalphon had naturally completed his self-imposed duty of being the first to greet him. His creator welcomed his enthusiasm with no small amount of warmth, and his sweet smile seemed to touch something deep, deep within Sandalphon. It _had_ been a while since he'd last seen him, the archangel thought, and though the Supreme Primarch stood right before him then, the realisation still hurt. And how long would he stay this time? How much of that time would he be able to spend with Sandalphon? Be willing to spend with Sandalphon? Oh, he is simply a bitter person at heart, it seems. Bitter and ungrateful, for still feeling so much greed even with Lucifer right before him.  
  
If his negative thoughts had shown across his face, his creator didn't comment on it. Instead he'd taken a moment to study Sandalphon thoughtfully, who could only hope he really did look as healthy as he'd thought before coming to greet Lucifer. It would disgraceful if he were to look pathetically ill in front of him, after all. But the latest experiment had included poking and prodding at his wings (with scalpels and cords and other very painful objects), and Sandalphon always hated the part where they touched his wings the most. Those experiments left him most tired and aching. Even now, the brush of the soft fabric of his clothes along his back made the skin there tingle a bit. Although reluctant, he'd foregone wearing his armour that day, a detail Lucifer seemed to take note of, but thankfully did not comment on.  
  
Instead, the primarch had smiled once more at him, and after asking him about any changes to his state, requested Sandalphon to meet him in his private chambers later in the day. That... is new. Sandalphon can't remember the last time he'd seen that place. Indeed, he's certain he'd only seen it once, and the main reason for it was the usual lack of its owner's presence there. Lucifer hardly ever stayed there, and the one time Sandalphon did see him in his pristine, tidy quarters, much more welcoming than his own tiny, dull room, it was when the head researcher happened to see him wandering and gave him a dismissive order to tell the Supreme Primarch his presence is needed.  
  
Said astral was the one who, much Sandalphon's irritation, had come to cut their conversation short. As it seemed, he'd conjured up some new creation of special value that he'd wanted Lucifer's opinion on. With an apologetic smile, Lucifer bid him a good day and followed after that cold, hooded figure, not sparing Sandalphon time enough to question him about the earlier request.  
  
That... was the beginning of it.  
  
Of course, even as Sandalphon proceeded to overthink the order until he was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown, the thought of disobeying didn't cross his mind. He'd entertained the thought of telling Lucifer that he would rather they spend time in the gardens as always... but even that felt far too demanding, not to mention disrespectful. And surely, it would be disappointing to his creator, that Sandalphon would fail to respond to even this simple of a request. Thus with newly renewed resolve, the angel had left his usual place in the gardens towards Lucifer's chambers, thirty minutes before the time he was told to meet him. He didn't want to even risk being late, something churning inside him at the idea that... perhaps... perhaps Lucifer is finally going to tell him--  
  
He arrived exactly thirty minutes late.  
  
Sandalphon counted, but although the wait led him to more overthinking, he was hardly irritated about it. Just seeing Lucifer made some of the nervous coils in his stomach loosen, the other's eternally serene expression a balm on his unnerved state of mind. He shook his head vigorously at Lucifer's apology for keeping him waiting, and his swift forgiveness made Lucifer's smile widen. Pushing the door of the chambers open, the primarch held the door open for him, and Sandalphon flushed and mentally scolded himself for not reacting earlier. He's the one who should've made that polite gesture and opened the door for him.  
  
But no matter, he quickly stepped in, the sound of the door clicking shut making his smile twitch a bit. He turned to Lucifer, suddenly very aware of how much more... private it felt, to be in an enclosed space, just the two of them...  
  
"Come." Lucifer's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and it took a rather long moment for him to realise he was meant to take the hand outstretched in his direction. Hoping that the other didn't notice how hard he swallowed, he placed his hand in Lucifer's, nearly stumbling and keeping his head down as he was led forward. A considerable amount of steps, actually, and then he was pushed gently, downwards. The silken sheets beneath him told him there were now sitting on the grand bed before his sight did, and he couldn't help but feel slightly resentful. Such soft fabric would've been a lot kinder to his inflamed back the past week than the one on his own bed had been. His back... his back that Lucifer suddenly placed his hand on from behind him, where he'd sat, nearly making him jump.  
  
"L-Lucifer-sama...?" His hesitant inquiry was met with a gentle smile that made the corners of those blue eyes crinkle. So radiant was the expression that Sandalphon couldn't look at it for too long, dropping his gaze to his hands, which had began to pick at the sheets nervously.  
  
Keeping the hand on his back, Lucifer squeezed his shoulder with the other, "Relax, there is nothing for you to feel concerned with. Rather... I brought you here with the hopes of giving you some peace of mind."  
  
Peace of mind? Sandalphon's first instinct was to stiffen, out of hopeful excitement and fearful apprehension. Peace of mind... an answer then? a response to his demandings...  
  
But of course, it wasn't so. The disappointment wouldn't last for long though, not when they became overshadowed by other emotions that he feels far too strongly.  
  
For one, sheer disbelief and embarrassment.  
  
"You see," Lucifer leaned forward, not moving from the bed as he bent over to open the bedside table's top drawer, "I've thought of how long it's been since you've been here, greeting me as I come and praying for me when I depart. Giving me the time of your day, spent in that garden with me. It left me thinking that I ought to respond in some way. I wish to show my gratefulness to you."  
  
Halfway through his speech, Lucifer leaned back with the object he'd been looking for in hand. A brush. Sandalphon was certain it wasn't meant for his hair. He doesn't mean to... to...  
  
But of course he did. Bless his creator, of course he did.  
  
_Gods, help me!_  
  
"You don't have to!" He squicked, not unlike a chicken, when Lucifer's other hand came to his front, searching for the zipper, "I-I... I'm more than happy with just your presence! It's honour enough! I'm the one who's grateful, in fact! That you would--" His words ended in a broken, croaking noise when Lucifer's thumb slipped through his collar, undoing the button at the top before pulling at his zipper. Panic now unrestrained, his next words came out a gibberish, nearly begging to be spared this embarrassment.  
  
Having patiently listened to him until he was done choking through his words, Lucifer responded in a voice so sweet, Sandalphon would think he actually wanted to torture him, if he didn't know his creator any better, "Nonsense."  
  
That word would become committed to his memory for the rest of his sorry excuse of a life.  
  
His jacket came undone just like that, Lucifer momentarily setting the brush aside to pull it down and remove it completely. Sandalphon's arms instantly came up to hug himself, before he realised that it was his back he had to guard.  
  
By then, it was too late. Lucifer's hands pressed against his back, fingers digging into two parallel spots, and a slight shock of power had Sandalphon's wings unfurling, and with them, a sharp yelp came out of him.  
  
Lucifer's hands instantly retreated.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Oh. Oh no. He sounded worried. Sandalphon is far too weak to that tone, but even more so to-- "Is this truly making you uncomfortable...?"  
  
To his disappointment.  
  
Sandalphon swallowed. Was he uncomfortable? He couldn't remember suddenly.  
  
"I..." He stuttered, and although he would've wished to hide it for longer, perhaps honesty is the best option, "I-I'm not uncomfortable. It's only... well, the last experiment... M-my wings are still sensitive, that's why..."  
  
"Ah..." Gods help him, Lucifer sounded even more troubled now, "My apologies, I ought to have asked first."  
  
"You don't have to!" He really didn't, because Sandalphon is an idiot and would put his foot in his own mouth to please him anyway, at any time, "I mean... It's really not hurting. And I'm... I'm..." Was he really going there, "Although I don't think I deserve it, I'm truly... grateful f-for your..." offer should be the word, except... well, Lucifer didn't exactly ask.  
  
"I see..." He spoke when Sandalphon didn't continue, still sounding unsure, "Are you certain then? That you won't feel any pain?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
And that was that.  
  
His wings settled. Lucifer picked up the brush again, and aside from a few shudders, Sandalphon remained admirably still when he begin to run it, slowly, through his feathers.  
  
It was an unfamiliar sensation at first. He knows other angels do this for each other, but he'd never had it done for himself. It's something of... an affectionate gesture? Or so those twin angels once told him, when he caught them in the act. He hadn't understood, then. Isn't it too... vulnerable of a situation? To leave their wings so easily in the hands of another? Now though... Now he understands. Because it was Lucifer, it wasn't... wasn't bad. Not really. Not at all. Because Lucifer doesn't make him afraid, and the motion of his hand was so careful with gentleness, precise not with cold intent but a want for Sandalphon's comfort. Soon, the tension faded from his shoulders, and he dared to relax. The brush was barely touching him at all, barely ruffling his feathers, but it was pleasant in that exact way, so much so that Sandalphon found himself sighing without realising it. His body bent forward a bit, and he felt something like lethargy but not quite the same.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Lucifer's voice drew him out of his high, disappointingly so, but Sandalphon only smiled. Although the floating sensation of earlier had left him, he still felt pleasant enough to happily reply, "It's... it feels so good, Lucifer-sama... so very good." His words ended with a sigh, and he wished he could lay down, but he wasn't so far gone that he would do something that audacious... yet.  
  
"I see." Lucifer sounded so pleased, and Sandalphon wondered why he would be this happy about it. But it's obvious. Lucifer is ever so kind, so humble, that he would find joy in the happiness of his lowly ward this way. Happiness that Sandalphon didn't deserve to be given, because he really doesn't do anything... is it really right for Lucifer to spoil him this much?  
  
He couldn't linger on the thoughts for too long. The brushing gradually became less soft. Rather than leaving a simple touch of it on his wings, the brush needles pressed closer, a little more firmly, through his plums. It had him shuddering a little, and he swallowed. Pleasant as it was, if they dug even a little bit sharper, Sandalphon could feel a spike of sensation through his spine, the spots where his wings connected to his back buzzing in an unfamiliar way. It didn't feel quite like the discomfort of fabric scratching his sensitive skin, although it was a similar one. He hoped the rhyme and roughness would stay about this same level... but they didn't, and he shuffled a bit, sitting on his knees fully, clutching his jacket in his hands.  
  
Lucifer seemed far too busy to notice his shuffling. He was focused on a certain spot, on his left wing near the base, and oh, that one's a dangerous spot. His left wing had always felt a little more sensitive than the right one, and the more Lucifer's fingers and the brush pressed to that spot, the more his stomach tightened and turned.  
  
His heart rate was beginning to pick up. No longer was his body in a state of blissful contentment. Now, he was slowly beginning to feel a little too hot. Especially when Lucifer began to put more use of his own fingers into his work, carding them through his feathers after running them through with the brush. He left that one spot for a bit, and much to Sandalphon confusion (both in the mental and physical sense), he didn't feel immediate relief. Instead, the spot seemed to spasm, almost as if to protest the fact that it was no longer being played with. And the complaint was met with obedience. Lucifer, it seemed, just couldn't be satisfied no matter how much he tried to groom that part. He returned to it, this time more thorough, though by no means impatient or rough. Just... just more...  
  
His hand slipped behind Sandalphon's wing, fingers digging into the base of it, and all at once, Sandalphon saw stars in his vision.  
  
A noise that sounded very much like a moan escaped him, and he promptly collapsed facefirst into the bed, as though that sudden, sharp burst of sensation had sucked up all of his strength.  
  
"Sandalphon?!" Alarmed, Lucifer dropped the brush and bent over, trying to peer at his face, "Sandalphon, are you feeling unwell?"  
  
Was he? It would be easy to explain his current state as such, except... except, it wouldn't work.  
  
The evidence of it was currently hidden where Sandalphon's waist was across the bed.  
  
The ground opening up and shooting out vines to drag him down and swallow him, or some angel coming to his rescue by requesting the Supreme Primarch's presence for an emergency, were both wishes too farfetched to be fulfilled. Sandalphon laid where he was, praying to any and all higher beings that existed to spare him. Just this once. And cursed as he is, of course, they wouldn't listen.  
  
He was burning. His skin tingled too much, as if the realisation of his arousal had amplified its sensitivity all the more. The lust had come so slowly, discreetly, that he didn't notice, too caught up with swaying to the pleasing feeling of Lucifer tending so gently to his wings. But now it was there, his member fully erect, no place to hide it, not with how tight his leggings hugged his lower half. If Lucifer were to turn him, he would know, and there would be nothing Sandalphon could do about it.  
  
"Sandalphon."  
  
He whimpered in response, turning his head away when he felt Lucifer's fingers in his hair, pushing it out of his face, trying to look at him. He knew he was making Lucifer unnecessarily concerned. But what could he do? Just what could be even slightly better than this, this... shame. Ugliness. How could he be so vile, so dirty as to react this way, to the touch of Lucifer's saintly hands? Of course, in his heart, Sandalphon knew his body reacted that way only because it's Lucifer. But that thought brought far too many complications to mind, and disgraced as he was already, he'd rather not break down completely before the one he sought to impress and please.  
  
His creator said nigh a word when his hands reached to search Sandalphon's body, every caress of them making Sandalphon shake. What was he to do? He was already shamed. Might as well not get in his way, or put up any pretense of grace. That shouldn't have included reacting so wantonly even to the simplest of Lucifer's touches, and he was crying by now, because he couldn't stop shaking, and by God why couldn't Lucifer stop? He should know by now. He shouldn't have to actually touch him there...! But he does, and Sandalphon's whole body jerked in response. A shaking breath left him, wet eyelashes closing as his legs trembled.  
  
With a whimper, he tried to crawl away, but the torture continued when, instead of letting go like his hand was burned, as he should've, Lucifer's hand stayed, and even tightened, as if to make sure of what he was feeling.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
He didn't mean to say anything, didn't have the right to. Not when he laid there, writhing like some animal in heat, after Lucifer graciously groomed his wings as a gesture of kindness he did not deserve. But it wasn't ineffective. Lucifer's hand stopped moving, but it didn't leave his crotch. Sandalphon gritted his teeth, pulling his knees upwards and lifting himself a bit, just so his member wouldn't have to be pressed against the mattress and more importantly, the cup of Lucifer's palm.  
  
"Sandalphon," he sounded so... so soft. Why is he not disgusted? Disappointed? "You're crying. Why? Is it me who's made you shed tears?"  
  
Sandalphon couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"I..." He snapped his head, staring at the other with widened eyes, his lips trembling, "I... Why must you ask? Aren't you..."  
  
He trailed off, as his bleary vision cleared, and he managed to see Lucifer through it. Lucifer and his concerned expression that bloomed into a smile. He didn't pull away. There were no frowns, no display of repulsion, or even shock.  
  
"Aren't you... ah..." When he was unable to finish, he looked at Lucifer helplessly, who merely blinked at him.  
  
"Are you afraid of what your body is feeling, Sandalphon?" He asked, with genuine curiousity. He frowned a bit, "I should've taught you..."  
  
"I know!" He squicked in response, and quickly turned his head away again, "I... Lucifer-sama, for you to touch me while I am like this... I..." He eyes shut tighter, throat closing around his next words, "I'm dirtying your hands."  
  
Silence settled between them. During it, Sandalphon pushed his hips even higher, but quickly realised what kind of shameful position he was ending up in. His knees trembled, threatening to give out. As he debated between staying obedient where he was and rolling off the bed to run away, he was startled when Lucifer at last moved his hand away, placing it on his hip instead.  
  
"I fail to understand your words." the primarch began, and Sandalphon could hear him shifting behind him, "Your body, I created with my own hands. No part of it is filthy. No part of you could possibly be. Why do you turn away, as though there is something shameful about this?"  
  
He placed his hand at the small of Sandalphon's back. Obeying without thought, he retracted his wings, leaving his back bare before Lucifer's eyes. The fact dawned on him late, however, it didn't matter when he felt those fine fingers slowly running along the line of his spine, until they settled just beneath the nape of his neck.  
  
"You say that you dirty my hands. Are my hands any different than another's, that they would be specifically affected as such? Or is it me, whose touch makes you feel filthy?"  
  
Even amidst his turmoil, such preposterous thought he couldn't handle, gasping out, "Never!"  
  
"Well?" His creator asked, his hand moving to circle the back of his neck, "What reason is there, for you to hide what my hands have made your body like?"  
  
Then... ah, yes. What was he talking about from the beginning?  
  
The current situation. Where Lucifer is on top of him, his hips aligned with Sandalphon's own, pushing down on him with his pelvis. Either Sandalphon's brain had completely evaporated in his head, or that really is a hardness, very prominent, pressing against the crack of his bottom.  
  
Oh. oh.  
  
Sandalphon was too busy looking for a proper reply to words he could only dare think of hearing from Lucifer in his most deprived hours, that it didn't dawn on him how close Lucifer was gradually getting, until he felt his weight on him. The heaviness of his body on top of Sandalphon's had his head spinning, made him simply want to lay motionless there beneath him, feel how warm he is, how well he is built, how good having him so closely near him feels. Even more so, to feel the most intimate part of his physique against himself, even with the fabrics of their slacks separating them from touching. If he were to die in that moment--and he really felt like he would--would it really be a waste?  
  
"Can you feel me?"  
  
He does. Probably too much.  
  
"Do you think this is a shame on my part too?"  
  
He inhaled, burying his face in the pillow. He needed a moment, a moment to process all of this before answering.  
  
"You're not... you're never..." In the end, what came was a meaningful, but very much weak, "You're Lucifer-sama."  
  
"And you are Sandalphon."  
  
He leaned down, his chin resting atop Sandalphon's head, as he continued, "It is I, who ought to be shamed, I suppose. Yet knowing that you're feeling this way too, it gives me comfort. Do you?" His voice dropped lower, and he inhaled next Sandalphon's ear, making him shiver, "Tell me. I must know. I cannot... to be touching you like this, while you may be unwilling, I..."  
  
He sounded so, so troubled now. No longer as prime as he'd been a moment ago. What could Sandalphon do but laugh through his tears at that question? Unwilling, with Lucifer? And even after he felt him...  
  
"Lucifer-sama," It's probably all the heat, making him so delirious that he continued to giggle through the last of his tears, "You're so silly."  
  
"And you're smiling again." Lucifer commented, smiling himself when Sandalphon turned his head to face him. They were so close now, closer than ever, and so it's impossible that Sandalphon imagined him looking at his lips. And even if he did, is it really too bad of him to lean in, taking the initiative to peck him on the lips instead? No, it shouldn't be, not with how readily Lucifer responded. Not when he deepened it, pushed against his mouth more incessantly. With a moan, Sandalphon squirmed underneath him, more aware of his still very present and unsatisfied erection than ever before. His shuffling made him accidently push back against Lucifer's pelvis, and the other gasped against his mouth, grinding back against him, very much intentional unlike Sandalphon's own accidental movement.  
  
Lucifer kissed him again, this time more clumsily, before burying his face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. There, Sandalphon could feel how laboured his breath was becoming, the sweat that gathered at his brow. Keeping himself balanced on his elbows that were on either side of Sandalphon's neck, Lucifer stayed still, much to Sandalphon's pain, until he heard him speak.  
  
"May I?"  
  
He's more than welcome to, but rather than speaking those words, he decides to be daring. Turning to kiss the side of his head, he pushed his bottom against Lucifer's erection, whining out loud when he felt him. Lucifer's breath hitched, and he promptly sat up. Noticing his hands curling on the sheets, Sandalphon reached with one of his own, placing his smaller palm on top of Lucifer's. He tilted his head back, looking up at his creator over his shoulder, and gods, he might come just looking at that expression. Those flushed cheeks, the hazy gaze that still seemed to seep through his soul. Lucifer met his eyes momentarily. Sandalphon smiled up at him, with as much sweetness as he could, even cooing out his name, just to show he is very much willing. Whether it was the call of his name or the sight beneath him, Sandalphon would never know, but Lucifer seemed to have it right then, his patience snapping. With a hand that seemed to tremble a bit, Lucifer unbuckled his belts, and Sandalphon didn't even try to pretend he wasn't staring, as those white robes pooled around Lucifer's knees. His mouth went dry when that hand settled over the waistline of those slacks, unbuttoning them, revealing what they hid beneath.  
  
Lucifer... he really is too beautiful, too perfect, every inch of him. It isn't as though Sandalphon has had a hundred partners before, or even a single one, but he's sure that Lucifer, from the very tip of his head to his toe, is more complete than anyone. He's sure he'll never come so close to salivating at the sight of another person's cock.  
  
Lucifer released a deep breath, wrapping his hand around himself. Sandalphon watches that too. His shoulders are starting to hurt, but he wants to see the way Lucifer's neck stretches, the roll of his broad shoulders, and the moment where he opens his eyes to look down at him like he's a prize. It makes him blush but not so much he has to turn away. Lucifer doesn't even look into his eyes, but rather on all of him. His hands are first on Sandalphon's thighs before they reach his hips, grabbing at his tights and impatiently pulling them down. His heartbeat was beginning to pound in his ears then, from sheer apprehension of what he will do. What will it be? Oh, please, let it happen soon. Anything.  
  
Lucifer's hand promptly grabs at one of his cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh in his palm firmly. Sandalphon arches his back in response, spreading his knees a little, pushing his hips higher up. No longer did he care about how wanton he seemed. Lucifer clearly didn't mind, smiled at him approvingly as he continued to palm his ass. He sat higher on his knees, taking a breath as he spread his cheeks open, studying him there intently. Sandalphon hoped he would notice how lonely and hard his cock looked too, hanging between his thighs that way. He pouted when Lucifer didn't touch him there after all. Lucifer noticed, smiled at him softly and said, "In time."  
  
Sandalphon wanted it right then, but he didn't say that, not when Lucifer grabbed his knees, pulling them back and unbalancing him a little. He muttered an apology for the rough motion, but it was lost in the gasp he let out when he leaned  in and pushed his cock between Sandalphon's thighs, bringing them closer together as he did so.  
  
"Sandalphon, ah..."  
  
Feeling him between his thighs, Sandalphon first thought of just how big he feels, if sight alone wasn't enough to tell him of his size. He squirmed, rubbing his legs together, smiling in satisfaction when he heard a low moan in response. Even with his cock so closely hugged between them, Lucifer didn't seem to have enough, his fingers digging into the soft, supple flesh, kneading at his cheeks and watching closely as they gave beneath his hold. As enjoyable as it was to see him enjoy himself that way, Sandalphon truly wished his own cock could receive a bit of attention. But... but, he thought, if he were to serve him well, wait longer and feel every moment Lucifer coming, it would be even more satisfying, when Lucifer finally takes him in his own hand.  
  
So then, he squirmed even more, his toes curling when Lucifer's grip on his ass and thigh began to grow painful. He pulled and squeezed, the rhythmic motion of his hips as he rutted between Sandalphon's thighs starting to grow rougher, the slicker the skin there became with his precum. A sensation that ought to feel uncomfortable, Sandalphon could only find pleasure in it, the thought of how well Lucifer should be feeling, smearing the insides of his thighs this much without having even come yet. He wondered if Lucifer could grow even rougher. Maybe, especially if they actually... hmm...  
  
His mind didn't have much time to stray. Lucifer bent forward suddenly, his grip on him growing tight enough that Sandalphon thought for a moment his skin would break. Lucifer rode out his release with a series of gasping breaths that shot a jolt of lust straight to Sandalphon's own cock, heightened further by the sensation of his cum wetting his inner thighs, the drops trickling down slowly. Lucifer stayed where he was for a long moment, panting, a moment that Sandalphon nearly gave up in and reached down to touch himself. The primarch held his thighs together still as he pulled his cock out from between them, one last spike of pleasure from the sliding motion that made him grunt.  
  
Sandalphon's torture--self-imposed, as Lucifer didn't _deny_ him release--didn't end just yet. Lucifer leaned down, having to scoot back a bit, kissing the backs of his thighs and biting them. Sandalphon's earlier musical hummings turned into irregular moans. The sensation was so close yet so far, but it's not like he expects Lucifer to touch him there with his mouth, he's not that demanding.  
  
Anything would do. If Lucifer even brushed his cock right now with his fingers right now, he would scream and cum without restraint. And he was growing tired of waiting, so impudent as it was, he pulled his legs away from his creator, who didn't look happy at being denied the enjoyment of that, but that expression soon melted away when Sandalphon turned to lay on his back, spreading those thighs he seems to like so much apart, for him to see what he'd left on them.  
  
"Lucifer-sama," he whimper was a clear complaint. He flushed at his own shamelessness, but clearly, his creator had no mind for decorum at the moment, seeing as he leaned down to bite the inside of his thigh this time. Scowling at the seemingly deliberate cluelessness, he was about to make a much less subtle demand for attention when... when Lucifer leaned up, following the trail of his thigh to cock, swallowing it in his mouth without warning.  
  
His sharp cry echoed in the room, his back arching wildly. His hand grabbed at Lucifer's hair before he came to himself enough to release the painful grip, grabbing at the pillows underneath his head instead. He whined, when Lucifer experimentally circled his cock with his tongue, leaning back to leave him cold and wet, just to have a clear look at his face, then diving down again. His little tricks and the swirls of his tongue, Sandalphon would sadly not enjoy for too long, his inexperienced body already at its limit. Restraint and reason lost as the pressure in his belly grew unbearable, he jerked his hips, pushing his cock fully into Lucifer's mouth when he released, spilling it all in that warm crevice that felt so impossibly good.  
  
His head was spinning by then, and he wasn't quite sure, or at least unwilling, to believe just where his cum had disappeared, seeing as Lucifer’s lips looked a little too clean when he pulled away, his body sliding across Sandalphon’s when he moved up to kiss his forehead. Sandalphon barely felt it, soft as it was and with his mind so high up in the clouds. His cool breastplate was against Sandalphon’s heated skin, making him tremble a little.

“It seems like I have pushed you too much.” Lucifer commented, and when Sandalphon only stared at him, blinking to clear the haze in his mind, he waited until he was sure the other could hear him, smiling apologetically as he continued, “I intended to show you my gratefulness… yet it seems I’ve only rewarded myself in the end.”

Sandalphon wants him to stay quiet, not because he’s offended or anything, but because he’s sure that if the buzz leaves his head fully, he’ll be left with far too many grievances over his shameless actions to rest at all. Licking his lips, he leaned up and shyly kissed Lucifer’s cheek, then fell back against the pillows, glancing away with an embarrassed cough before replying, “Can’t it be a reward for us both?”

His words were met with a hum, “Yes, I suppose that works too.” His hand came up to play with some of the curls framing Sandalphon’s face. His smile now more charming, he asked, “Well then, is it possible to extend the reward by having you stay longer?”

Why does he even bother asking?

“For as long as Lucifer-sama wishes.” He resolutely shut his eyes then, gathering up all the exhaustion in his body to will himself to sleep. Curling up, he buried his face in the pillow, feeling the bed dip next to him.

A little unfortunate it is, that he really did fall asleep then. If for a moment longer he’d stayed awake, he would’ve heard the other’s response clearly instead of thinking it was a fragment of a dream.

“That will be quite a long time that we spend here then. An eternity.”


End file.
